


It's so Dark, I Feel My Eyes Begin to Close

by orphan_account



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Mentions of Suicide, My First Fanfic, all my wips have titles fro mxmtoon song too, blease be nice, but it's not based off of seasonal depression, i have a different fic i'm working on that is, i just love her and her music so much i'm sorry, i know it's bad but it can only get better right??, peter parker isn't really a character in this but apparently 'spider-man' isn't a character, title from seasonal depression by mxmtoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 03:49:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19939744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Peter Parker, as Spider-Man, finds someone about to jump off a bridge, he makes conversation, and tries to stop them. They end up spilling their woes to him and he helps them realize that maybe you should look on the bright side.ik everyone says this but i kinda suck at summaries and i would love if you would read pleaseeee(title from seasonal depression by mxmtoon)





	It's so Dark, I Feel My Eyes Begin to Close

**Author's Note:**

> ayyyyyyyyy this is my first fanfic!! please don't be too mean :( but criticism is always welcome!! i haven't read over this at all, but i used google's spelling and grammar checker the checker sometimes changes things that don't need to be changed though so if anything's weird tell me. if anyone would like to beta for me that'd be amazing
> 
> i have more fics already written in this universe, and more ideas, so if anyone wants anymore please tell me bc otherwise idk if i'll post them :///
> 
> the title is from seasonal depression by mxmtoon!! i love her music and you really look at all her songs bc they're amazing
> 
> PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK I'M DESPERATE FOR FEEDBACK
> 
> anyway one last thing:  
> MENTIONS OF SUICIDE AND STUFF!!!!!!!!!!  
> MENTIONS OF SUICIDE AND STUFF!!!!!!!!!!  
> MENTIONS OF SUICIDE AND STUFF!!!!!!!!!!  
> MENTIONS OF SUICIDE AND STUFF!!!!!!!!!!  
> MENTIONS OF SUICIDE AND STUFF!!!!!!!!!!

It had been a regular patrol, he had swung around, helping the little guy, and solving their little problems. He stopped small crimes and aided people in their troubles. He took his usual route for most of the night, but for some reason, at the end of the night he felt like he needed to check the bridge. So he went. What was the harm in checking? If there was nothing there, he would just head back home.

He arrived at the bridge and looked around for a little bit, but as he was about to leave he saw someone. They were standing on the edge of the bridge, looking apprehensive. He swung over, and cautiously stood next to them. 

“Come here often?” He asked. The other person whipped their head to look at him, apparently not having heard him swing over. When they didn’t respond he tried to start a conversation.

“So who are you?”

“I’m Elizabeth, and to answer your question, yeah, I do come here often.” The girl, Elizabeth, responded. 

Peter could only imagine what someone would be doing on a bridge, alone, at night. And he was hoping to stop it.

“So uh, what do you while you’re here? Just stand and look at the water?” He was trying to solve the mystery, and hopefully debunk his theory of what she was going to do.

“Well, uh, I think about life, and all the things that happen, and what causes them.”

He was starting to think he was right.

“What do you think causes them?”

“A lot of the time, me. I separate myself from friends, who now hate me, I run away from my family, who never loved me in the first place, I don’t do well in my job because I hate it, because I’m miserable. But I don’t know how to solve this, I don’t know what to do and I’ve found that I ruin everything I do so I’m just going to save everyone the pain and stop.” She took a shaky breath and pushed her hair out of her eyes, it was starting to get windy.

“And now I just spilled my guts to a stranger, way to go El,” she said under her breath, but of course he could hear it.

“How are you going to stop?,” He asked, though Peter knew the answer.

“I’m going to jump.” She said it with such finality that he almost thought there was no way to stop her. 

“No.”

“What do you mean no? It’s not like you understand, like you could know how I’m suffering, like you even think that you could convince me otherwise.” Her voice cracked, and tears slid silently down her face, “You don’t know what it’s like, and I won’t let you stop me.” 

“I do know what it’s like,” he responded quietly, “I know what it’s like. I almost did it. Being a hero takes a toll on you, and I had so much guilt weighing down on me, and I thought that I was enough, that I wasn’t gonna get to save everyone.

“And you what? I can’t save everyone, I’ve come to terms with that, it still hurts when I don’t but it will happen, and I will try my best. But I saved myself, and I’m gonna save you too.”

“How? How do you expect to help me? Especially when you don’t even know me?” She raised a good point, but he had to save her.

“Then I’ll just have to get to know you. When I was in your place, I had my family and friends to help me, and I’ll do with you what they did with me. I talked to at least one person every night about it until I had it all out of my system. Until I didn’t feel like doing something about it every night.”

“How am I supposed to talk to you? It’s not like we can exchange phone numbers!” She brought up a good point, it was risky to give someone his phone number as Spiderman, but this girl needed help. Besides, she seemed trustworthy enough.

“I guess we will just have to exchange phone numbers.”

And so they did. He imagined it must have been pretty cool to have Spiderman’s phone number, but maybe he was just starting to get too much like Mr. Stark.

“Text me or call me anytime you want to, it doesn’t matter what it’s about, and I will pick up, okay?”

“Okay, definitely.”

**Author's Note:**

> so how was it????? i hope it was good!!! i wrote like ten fanfics all in one day and haven't edited any except this one lol  
> also i swear i indented all my paragraphs when i wrote this but when i copied it over to here they suddenly disappeared?? if anyone knows anything about that please help


End file.
